nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gianni Caravaggio
Gianni Caravaggio plasticien contemporain italien né en 1968 à Rocca San Giovanni dans la région Abruzzes en Italie. Biographie et œuvre Gianni Caravaggio est né dans une petite ville du centre de l'Italie, mais sa famille déménage rapidement en Allemagne. Là, il étudie la philosophie avant de retourner en Italie pour étudier à l'Académie des Beaux-Arts de Milan. Gianni Caravaggio est influencé par des courants artistiques comme l'Arte Povera, Fluxus, l'Arte Processuale et le post-minimalisme. Le point commun de ces courants est l'abandon de toute forme de représentation naturaliste en art, mais aussi la relation directe aux matériaux, leur contact, leur accumulation, leur dispersion. Cependant, ils divergent sur la symbolique et la valeur narrative qu'ils accordent à ces matériaux. Les œuvres de Gianni Caravaggio sont comme une succession de verbes, équilibrer, attirer, créer, faire, décliner, imiter. Chacune se déploie sur le sol, en partant du minimum, de l'élément le plus noble, comme le marbre, à l'élément le plus élémentaire et le plus fragile, comme le sucre. Le sol revêt une importance particulière dans le travail de cet artiste, il l'utilise et le présente comme un horizon de possibilités. Les sculptures de Gianni Caravaggio se regardent d'en haut comme s'il s'agissait de maquettes, d'expériences. Souvent, elles semblent prêtes à s'effondrer, comme si elles étaient construites sur un équilibre fragile. Il se trouve deux axes opposés dans la démarche de Gianni Caravaggio, la construction enfantine, faite à tâtons et soumise aux aléas, d'une part et d'autre part, l'expérience scientifique et sa précision indéniable. Un autre paradoxe est présent dans son œuvre, à partir de matériaux bien réels et identifiables, il crée une image poétique, intuitive et stimule l'imagination du spectateur qui n'est plus certain d'avoir devant lui un petit bloc de marbre ou un gros morceau de sucre. Dans ce processus d'assimilation de transition entre microcosme et macrocosme, entre un matériau disponible immédiatement et une image sidérale et inaccessible que l'imagination et la poésie sont générées, par exemple à la façon dont un manche à balai devient un cheval ou un fil de fer, l'orbite d'une planète. Expositions (sélection) *2000 Nouvelle vue, francesca Kaufmann, Milan *2001 Qu'est-ce que votre âme ressemble, Tomio Koyama Gallery, Tokyo *2006 Castello di Rivoli Musée d'Art Contemporain, Rivoli (Turin) *2007 Attendez pour un monde nouveau, Tucci Russo Studio Art contemporain, Torre Pellice (Turin) *2008 Déjà 39 années sur cette planète, Arts visuels Fish Center , Pesaro ** "Scénario", Maramotti Collection , Reggio Emilia *2010 '' Aus der Dunkelheit heraus und in die Nacht hinein'' - Sies + Höke, Düsseldorf *2011 '' Weaver of Sunrises'' - Kaufman Repetto, Mailand *2013 Beneath the Surface, the Truth of the Substance where Go Away from my Light while I Wait a New World ''- Base / Progetti per l’arte, Florence ** ''Song of Myself - 1/9 unosunove arte contemporanea, Rome *2014 Musée d'art moderne et contemporain de Saint-Étienne Galerie Gianni Caravaggio est représenté par la galerie Kaufman Repetto Sugar no sugar molecule, 2002, marbre Il mistero nascosto da una nuvola, 2013, marbre noir de Belgique et sucre en poudre Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain italien Catégorie:Naissance en 1968